


"Wider, please!"

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Body Worship, Dates, Dentist!Jensen, Dentistry, Dentists, Erotic, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humour, M/M, Massage, Plot Twists, Revisits, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Toothache, beginning of a relationship, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact #1 Misha Collins hates dentists.<br/>Fact #2 The discomfort he feels when he chews is driving him crazy.<br/>Fact #3 He certainly did not expect a fucking Mister Universe to be the one opening the door to the chamber of pain.</p><p>Wherein Jensen is one real Dr. Sexy, Misha learns that two words can be enough to unleash his imagination, everyone has some weak spots and revistis are sometimes the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> You may have a feeling you've been here before and you are probably right because originally the first chapter was supposed to be a one shot. Some people though subscribed to the work and since the ending was quite promising (mwhehehe ^^) I chose to write a second chapter which is honestly mostly smut and fluff :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would probably be funnier in Enochian but unfortunately keeping in mind the fact that I'm a dentistry student needs to do for now ;)

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck..." muttered Misha to himself as his whole jaw was aching dully, even worse than on the day before.  
He looked at his slightly swollen face in the mirror and added some more swearwords to the beautiful poem he was creating in his mind since the moment he woke up.  
There was no doubt he needed to see a dentist.

Misha really didn't mind hospitals. He could have his blood pressure, eyes, ears or other things checked twice a day and he wouldn't bat an eye but dentists... They always were some kind of sinister necessity, ominous creatures lurking in the shadows in his worst nightmares...  
Even if he was going just for a routine check, he had to start mentally preparing himself at least a week earlier not to look like a terrified child.  
He was pretty sure they could sense fear.  
Now though he had to man up quickly and call to check if his "favourite" doctor Padalecki could see him later on that day.  
No, Misha didn't have anything against that man personally, he just... prefered to stay away.

***

Everything seemed to be against Misha.  
It turned out that dr. Padalecki had just gotten married (Misha wasn't shocked that the bride was also a dentist, after all, evil attracts evil) and had left for his honey moon, leaving his friend to fill in for him.  
It obviously meant that Misha would have to go through the whole interview with a new doctor again.

Terrific.

At least the receptionist was still the same. She smiled encouragingly as Misha gave her a look of a man being lead onto a gallow.  
"Doctor Ackles will see you in five minutes." she announced, still smiling politely.  
"Thank you." Misha didn't wish to be rude despite the shittiness of his situation.

He sat down and clenched his jaw, immediately regretting it as the pain just got worse. This added to his general grumpiness and so he was sitting there with a classy poop-face, staring at the white door with a stupid smiling cartoon tooth plastered to them.  
Who the fuck imagined teeth being cheerful after having a hole drilled in them or some strange shit stuck to the top?  
Misha went into a state of deep psychological concern, analising the possible mental condition of his teeth after every single of his visits in this building, when the door opened.  
A tall, bearded and surprisingly happy man came out first and right after him...

Misha's mouth hung open at the vision of a truly divine creature tucked into a gown and a pair of dully blue pants.  
"Mister Collins?" asked the unexpected phenomenon in a rich low voice and Misha blinked few times, not understanding that his name had just been spoken.  
 _Sweet fucking hell..._ Misha closed his mouth soundly.  
"Mister Collins...?" the voice was now less sure, the brows of the unearthly man furrowed above the pair of stunningly green eyes.  
"Mister Collins!" the receptionist nudged him, finally making his brain work again.  
"Yes?" he blinked rapidly, trying not to sound as dumbstruck as he was.  
"Follow me, please." the marvelous man gestured towards the door, his voice somehow worried, and Misha's legs brought him towards that man before he even realised he was moving.

The dentist observed Misha with a strange expression on his face but Misha was in too big a shock to notice or care.  
"I'm doctor Ackles and I'll take care of you today since doctor Padalecki is absent." doctor Ackles put a friendly smile on his face. "Would you please take a seat?" he gestured towards the unit.  
Misha looked at the dental chair surrounded by all kinds of scary torture implements and sat down obediently, turning to the sexy god again.  
"I've analised your documents before so I know all the basic things." doctor Ackles sat on the stool by Misha's side. "What's been the trouble recently?"  
"Well..." Misha grunted a bit uneasy under the concentrated gaze of the dentist. "I feel this discomfort when I chew. It started yesterday morning and got only worse. It's now a dull pain in the right side of my face. Really annoying and unpleasant."  
"I see..." the doctor smiled. "It's probably a matter of damaged filling, nothing to worry about too much." he reached for a pair of gloves. "Okay, let me check this out. Would you please open your mouth?"

Misha's eyes were wide from anxiety but he opened his mouth, praying for it to really be quick. The lamp lit up, blinding him completely so he shut his eyes, feeling the saliva fill his mouth unpleasantly.  
And then a warm hand touched his face. It was firm and really soothing even covered by a rubber glove. It felt as if the doctor really knew exactly what he was doing. Misha huffed silently, preparing for the worst.  
The dentist though just seemed to be looking at his teeth with a small help from a little mirror and Misha slowly started relaxing.  
"Ha, just as I thought." doctor Ackles backed away to rummage in a drawer. "One of your old fillings got displaced and it is bothering you." Misha raised up to look at him and he narrowed his eyes, smiling. "It needs a little polishing and that's all. I won't even touch your teeth with any drill, don't worry." he winked.  
Misha felt himself blushing a little for doctor Ackles really was more than just simply handsome and charming with his sincere smile and freckled honest face.

In the mean time the dentist had finally found what he was looking for and handed Misha a small strange card. "Bite this." he said. "With those teeth that hurt you. It's a calque, it will help me to see from where and how much of the filling I should remove."  
Misha did as the doctor had told him and gave the calque back, feeling awkward as it got wet with his saliva.  
"Alrighty then." doctor Ackles apparently saw there something that Misha didn't. "We'll get you repaired now." he gestured for Misha to lean his head on the bolster again.

Misha followed the instructions and opened his mouth, looking at the handsome man to avoid the awful light and well... feast on the sight a little. Doctor Ackles picked one of the terrifying devices and put a mask on, his eyes the only visible feautre now.  
Misha didn't mind being forced to look at them.  
The dentist leaned over him and caught Misha's eye, freezing for a short moment. Then he grunted and having closed his eyes for a split second, he reached towards Misha's mouth.  
"Wider, please." his voice was husky and strangely muffled.  
Misha felt a shiver going down his spine. He imagined those words coming out of this mouth in a slightly different scenery and almost fucking **moaned** as he felt a familiar and very inappropriate response of his body.  
He didn't even mind the terrifying sound of the machine working so close to his sensitive tissues. He was way too concentrated on the vision of this gorgeous piece of medical ass putting something entirely different into his mouth.

Misha Collins was sitting in the place he hated the most with a dager of an unbearable pain hanging over his head and he was experiencing a sudden urge to adjust himself because he apparently started digging this dental thrill which, to his slight embarassment, was really showing.

Showing to the point that he couldn't hide it when he sat up two minutes later after doctor Ackles finished his work and took his mask off.

"Let's check it now..." Misha was given a new piece of calque and bit it just like before, imagining his teeth nibbling on the soft, freckled skin instead.  
Ackles' gaze swiped over Misha's body as he took the calque back and Misha could swear that those pale cheeks were at least three tones redder than before.  
"It seems that everything is in order now." the dentist didn't look at Misha, mindlessly browsing the papers and taking off his gloves. "Please, grit your teeth now, mister Collins and tell me whether you feel the difference."  
"Yes, thank you." Misha noticed that the pressure disappeared. "And... it's Misha by the way." he smiled, looking at doctor Ackles sheepishly.  
"I'm Jensen." yes, the doctor was definitely blushing now.  
"It was nice to meet you, Jensen." Misha's smile widened. "I am really thankful, I was feeling like shit and now it's amazing."  
"Ah, that was nothing." Jensen looked at his shoes. "Glad to be able to bring such a radiant smile back."

They sat silent for a short and surprisingly not so awkward while before Jensen looked up at Misha again and smiling shyly, pushed his stool back to stand up. Misha also raised up and found himself inappropriately close to the handsome doctor.  
He reached his hand out, undaunted by the unexpected intimacy and it took Jensen a while before he realised that Misha wanted to shake hands with him. Once they did, the dentist felt a small card appearing magically in his grip.  
He looked at it and his face went beet red over the course of a second.  
 _Misha Collins_ the card read. _Erotic massage for gentlemen. Call for a private appointment._  The number was below, written in fancy italics.  
Jensen looked at Misha with his green eyes wide open.  
"You know, maybe next time we meet" Misha grinned wolfishly. " **I** can be of some help."


	2. The Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Jensen who pays a visit and he also gets all the help he could wish for ;)

Jensen looked hesitantly at the dark wooden door and bit his lip nervously, squeezing a tiny card with the adress in his palm and wondering whether it wouldn't be better if he run away and call later to explain himself.

Misha's eyes were haunting him for a time long enough though.

He took a deep breath and hesitantly entered Misha's Erotic Massage Salon.

***

Jensen was anxious before he went into the lobby but since Misha was nowhere to be seen, he relaxed a little although he was also a bit disappointed.  
Some young man he didn't know led him to a room where he prepared a relaxing bath for him, babbling about Misha who would for sure come soon. Jensen eagerly melted into the warm embrace of the perfumed water, breathing the sweet scent in and tuning in for the atmosphere of the place.

He didn't know what to expect since he had never visited a place like this before but it was already better than anything he could imagine with cheesily romantic rose petals floating on the surface of the water and covering the surroundings. The lights were dim, candles were lit everywhere and it was so warm he realised he could probably comfortably walk around naked.  
Then it occured to him that he could be expected to actually do that.  
Or even better, Misha would already be naked and ask him to join the party.  
Jensen's cheeks became beet red.

Right when he started panicking about his suddenly growing problem, someone knocked on the door and a muffled voice, which sounded totally like Misha's (if he could trust his memory), said "Come out when you are ready, Jensen, I'll be waiting in the room on the left. You have a special towel to cover yourself there in case you haven't noticed."  
Jensen shivered, hearing Misha so... relaxed. At least that towel really was there and it had some fancy strings attached so that it wouldn't slip down.  
A minute later Jensen was ready to go and also honestly stressed with a pinch of arousal.

***

Misha was half naked.  
This was the first thing that Jensen noticed.  
He was wearing some loose grey pants that hung low on his hips ( _so low, God fucking damn_ ) and nothing apart from them. His chest seemed to have been oiled and his pleasantly carved muscles weren't something Jensen could easily ignore.  
"Hi." he said, swallowing hard.  
"Hello." MIsha was smirking like a satisfied cat. "Good to see you again, this time under more pleasant circumstances. I'm glad you decided to come."  
"Me too." Jensen bit his tongue.  
Misha gave him an amused glance and then gestured towards a massage couch. "Please, lay down on your stomach over there."

Jensen stood still for a while as he actually managed to forget he was there to receive a massage. When Misha cocked his head though, he hurried towards him and giving him an unsure look, positioned himself.  
Misha turned towards a small chest of drawers an picked a bottle of olive to slowly oil his hands as Jensen carefully observed him movements, so professional yet strangely erotic. Jensen thought that his cheeks probably couldn't get any more flushed.

But then Misha slowly approached him, run his fingers across Jensen's shoulderblades and purred very close to his ear "Now you can relax. Just give in to my touch." his voice was low and vibrant. "You can close your eyes and just feel it..."  
Jensen knew that the tips of his ears were burning and probably his whole body was betraying how aroused he was but he shut his eyes, hoping that Misha could actually give him a relaxing massage and don't make him embarass himself.

Few seconds later he learned that he was doomed to fail at saving his dignity.

Misha's hands were warm and firm, wandering over his skin, squeezing his muscles and then just teasing him with a phantom of touch. He huffed silently but it was just a beginning.  
Those lively fingers were crawling lower and lower until they stopped right above the rim of the towel. Jensen inhaled sharply and then almost yelped with disappointment as the pressure suddenly disappeared.

It wasn't gone for long though. Next thing Jensen knew was that Misha started slowly caressing his feet. It wasn't ticklish but actually so pleasant that Jensen wanted to melt into this sensation. Misha worked there for a while and Jensen thought that he would love to be able to observe him do his thing. He opened his eyes and holy cow, how could he miss this before? There was a mirror on his right that allowed him to see Misha bending over his body and performing his magic. He just couldn't help staring at those arms with muscles visibly stretching under the tan skin and Misha somehow felt that gaze on himself, immediately raising his head to meet Jensen's eye in the mirror. A small smile appeared on his face.  
"Sorry, I shoul have mentioned it earlier. You obviously can look, if you want." he said silently.  
Jensen felt caught red-handed and wanted to turn his head away but he just couldn't tear his gaze from Misha.

He watched him make a step to the side and slowly mark the way up his legs with his skillful hands. His breath became ragged as they went up to his thigh.  
"Jensen?" Misha's voice was soft.  
"Yes?" Jensen didn't sound like himself any more.  
"I'm gonna untie that towel and take care of your... lower back right now." Misha was smirking mischievously but his eyes were serious. "If you want me to stop, just say it and I will."  
"Please, do it, Mish..." was all Jensen could whisper.  
He was so fucking desperate for more by then that he was literally trembling.

Misha carefully uncovered Jensen's ass and the touch of disappearing towel caused a throb in Jensen's crotch so sharp that he almost hissed. For sure he was going to come all over the place very soon, he could already feel his precome damping the towel beneath his belly.  
Misha hesitated for a short while before he raised one brow, looking at Jensen in the mirror and then... the first graze sent a bolt through Jensen's body. Misha caressed his butt lazily, running his fingers from the point where his spine ended down to the very sensitive area on Jensen's inner thigh.

Jensen moaned loudly.

Misha froze with his hands on the delicate skin and seeing that Jensen's eyes had suddenly closed, he grinned almost wolfishly and proceeded with this newfound sweet torture. Jensen yelped again and again, finally losing all control and starting to grind against the towel underneath him to create the friction he needed so badly. He could hear Misha starting to breathe faster too and then the teasing stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes, searching for Misha's and finding them with pupils as dilated as his own.  
"I have an offer for you." Misha's voice was impossibly low. "An offer I have never given to anyone before." his eyes were twinkling with lust. "Would you like me to take care of your... front side?"

Jensen would love to pinch himself to check if it wasn't just a dream but instead he licked his lips and slowly rolled over, revealing his cock leaking with need.  
"Please..." he whispered, his voice small. "Please, Mish..."  
Misha's predatory gaze locked on Jensen's erection and Jensen moaned silently, yearning for a touch. Misha's tongue swiped over his upper lip and his eyes found Jensen's again. They didn't leave when he reached out and embraced Jensen's swollen cock, starting to jerk him off. Jensen groaned, thrusting up and arching his back, his eyes closed and mind silently thanking all the gods for this moment.

Misha wasn't just a skillful masseur. The way he was working on Jensen with the slightest twists and squeezes brought him to his peak so fast, he couldn't form a single thought any longer, overwhelmed by the sensations and squirming under the unbearably persistent touch of pleasure.  
Finally he just gave in and came hard, moaning Misha's name and losing his breath, his world narrowed to the hot little heaven of his orgasm.  
He was so lost in his ecstasy that he didn't even notice that Misha followed him soon, having palmed his own arousal, his cum damping through his grey pants. He didn't see or feel Misha pressing a softest kiss above his belly button and licking a drop of his come off his stomach before cleaning the rest up with a towel.

"Oh God..." Jensen managed to whisper after his breathing became even again.  
"Oh yes..." Misha took a deep breath, smiling softly.  
They both opened their eyes and locked gazes.   
Jensen felt a new rush of blood flowing through his already red cheeks. His sight fell on the stain at the front of Misha's pants and it obviously didn't help, especially with Misha looking rather proud of himself than embarassed.

After a silent while of a staredown Jensen decided it could become awkward if he stayed on the couch longer so he slid off of it and put the soaked towel around his hips, covering himself modestly. Misha observed him with an adoration and clearly visible disappointment when he couldn't devour the most interesting bits any longer.  
They looked at each other in silence and goofy grins appeared on both their faces. Misha walked towards the exit and turning around to watch Jensen walk, he opened the door for him, showed him a place where he could get dressed and then left, winking as he glanced at those beautifully flushed cheeks one more time.

***

Jensen felt strange wearing so many clothes in this place as he grew quite fond of all the nakedness. He left the room with his heart beating fast, unsure whether Misha would come to say goodbye or his disappearance was final. The anxiety started building up in him as he worried he had just imagined Misha's satisfaction but all his negative thoughts faded away in the moment he saw him waiting by the door and fucking hell, Misha was still wearing those stained pants although he put on a t-shirt that Jensen immediately hated for covering that perfect chest.

"Hi." Misha greeted him somehow silently.  
"Hi." all of Jensen's hidden shyness suddenly was fighting to paralyse him.  
"So... how are you feeling as my very special customer?" Misha winked but there was something in his posture that suggested he wasn't as sure of himself as he appeared to be.  
"Amazing, honestly." Jensen had never thought his face could display so many hues of red. "I mean, I think I owe you now, you know?"  
"Oh man, don't get me wrong but I would rather not visit your workplace anytime soon." Misha chuckled, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"That's what I thought. No one appreciates the beauty of a dental unit..." Jensen sighed theatrically. "How about a simple coffee then?"  
"Oh." Misha seemed genuinely surprised. "That would be nice, yes." his smile was definitely sheepish.  
"Good." Jensen visibly relaxed, grinning joyfully. "Friday, seven p.m., Beneath Angels' Wings?"  
"Sounds great." Misha crossed arms on his chest, leaning against the doorframe. "I really can't wait to see you again, Jen."  
"Me too." Jensen fidgeted a little, unsure if he should do what he wanted to.  
 _Ah, screw it..._ he finally thought, approached Misha, kissed him quickly on the cheek and muttering a goodbye, run out of the salon, leaving Misha completely stunned.

The door closed with a loud thud but Misha didn't even notice it, pressing his palm to the burning spot where Jensen's lips touched his skin and grinning like an idiot.


End file.
